Wolf Knight
by Luvark
Summary: Yaoi. OOC. AU. EDITED... again. KZKI - Zero, Ichiru, and Kaname are pureblooded wolves who live a simple life and their secret as being wolves has to be hidden and if someone ever finds out, there's going to be hell to pay. Hiatus.


_**A/N: **__OMG! My mind is running wild right now! It has too many ideas! I love making K/Z stories! I have been trying to write this story but whoah! I ended up writing another story! Please forgive me for not updating my other stories! I am so creative right now! Thank you _**Kyashii** _for editing this!_

**Warnings:** This is AU very very AU. Also somewhat OOC. It doesn't follow the original plot. Vampires never existed. Kaname-Sama is not the ancestor of the Kurans. Hunters don't exist. The Vampire Council doesn't exist. The Hunters Association doesn't exist. Zero-Sama isn't an ex-human or anything. Ichiru never hated Zero or betrayed him. I shan't go on as you probably already have the idea.

**Pairing (s):** Z/K/I, K/I, K/Z (maybe there will be other pairings, you might never know)

**Prologue: **Pureblood Wolves

It was a quiet afternoon, the sun shining benevolently down. The warm air gently danced, and the only sounds that could be heard were the flapping of birds' wings. A single person sat down by a tree reading a book on his lap. His peace was interrupted, though, when an irritatingly familiar voice beckoned him.

"Zero. Zero! Zero!!!" someone called. They came closer and closer. Zero felt his eye twitch.

"ZERO!!" Despite being right in front of Zero, the person continued to roar his name. Zero exploded.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I'M RIGHT HERE!" Zero roared back. He stood after having thrown his book carelessly aside. The other man was unfazed, and he merely smiled his devious smile.

"You didn't seem to hear me, so I called your name louder," he explained calmly, as if rationalizing his actions would make them more forgivable (despite the fact that his intentions were less than pure).

Zero's eye twitched again. He wasn't deaf! He didn't need somebody shouting his name a thousand times to hear it. Trembling slightly with barely concealed rage, he prepared to punch the person when he suddenly had _that_ look.

The brunette had his hands behind his back and had the most adorable expression on his face. Fatal puppy eyes stared endearingly at Zero, and he groaned. _This guy..._ The black wolf ears atop his head and black tail were low in a gesture that simply screamed, "Forgive me?." The picture was tempting. Zero wanted very much to touch those ears, caress his face. His anger dissipated and gave in to the urge to pet the silky black ears. Sighing in resignation, he bumped noses with the brunette.

"Whatever. I shouldn't have expected anything other than your usual antics," Zero muttered. He pressed a small kiss to the other male's warm lips, oblivious to the tail that was now wagging in an entirely too cheerful manner.

This brunette's full name was Kuran, Kaname. His hair was so dark that it was often mistaken for black. He eyes were a rare and delicate balance of reds, tinted silver. His skin was a light brown. He had silky black ears with a tail to match, but fortunately he was able to conceal them whenever he left their house. He was slightly taller than his younger sibling, Zero. Due to his intelligence, he'd never felt the need to attend classes. The only reasons he went to school was to watch over his siblings--like the loving brother he was--and of course, play pranks on the teachers, students, and his brothers-- like the loving brother he was. The only people aware of his mischievous deeds were his siblings; but he knew they wouldn't tell. They weren't the gossip type and neither was he.

Kaname's siblings, Kuran. Zero and Kuran. Ichiru, were actually twins. Both possess silver hair (unlike their elder brother), but they do have the same eyes as Kaname. Zero, the older twin, was a quiet and short-tempered person. He always wore a scowl and practically growled when anybody invaded his personal space. The only ones brave enough to bother him were, of course, his brothers. As Zero was rather anti-social, the only friends he had at school were Ichiru and Kaname. He didn't mind.

Ichiru, however, was the complete opposite of him. He was outgoing and friendly, causing people to flock to him in droves. He always seemed to be smiling. His silver hair was a bit longer than his twin's, which made it easy to separate the two even if they weren't talking. They had a secret though:

They were wolves. Pureblooded Wolves

It was forbidden for them to tell humans about their existence, though, so they were unaware of this dangerous secret.

The Kurans attended a famous school known as Cross Academy. Cross Academy was the most elite private school in the world. The students were all exceptionally bright, and usually came from families with a lot of money to throw around. It was almost unheard of to attend Cross Academy as a regular student, but scholarships were not unheard of.

The school had everything it needed. In fact, it had more than enough students, so separate cafeterias, libraries, dorms, and labs were constructed for the different years of learning.

The Kurans were famous as the "celebrities" of Cross Academy. Zero and Ichiru tied for second most popular in school. Unsurprisingly, Kaname was the most beautiful and most intelligent in all of Cross Academy. He not only excelled at whatever he did, he quickly rose to the top.

Their elder brother was an interesting character, almost a walking oxymoron. Polite, but dangerous at the same time. Beautiful, but often terrifyingly so. His wild side would only be unleashed if someone had the misfortune of incurring his wrath, or if something happened to one of the twins.

Kaname's full powers could only be used in his transitional form - a black wolf (not full wolf; just the tail and the ears) but he can still use a bit of his power. Ever since their parents had been murdered, he had assumed his role as head of the Kuran family. Kaname was also known to be the most powerful individual in their entire race. This title, when combined with his political power, earned him tremendous respect - but also fear.

Ichiru and Zero longed to be normal, living a normal teenage life; but Kaname knew this was impossible. So he did what was in his power and let them attend school. Even though they are rich, they enjoy living a simple life. They learned a long time ago that when you had a big brother such as Kaname, almost anything and everything you could want would be within your reach.

"Enough, Zero," Kaname said softly, gently pushing Zero away. Zero straightened back up and looked at his elder brother, pouting ever-so-slightly. Kaname chuckled.

"Feeling affectionate today, I see." He was just about to indulge in a second kiss...until a loud voice yelled, "DINNER'S READY!"

Ichiru banged the pan for extra emphasis, and Kaname sighed. _That much time passed has already passed, huh?_ He reluctantly broke eye contact with his younger brother and gazed at the setting sun. Zero, too, stared for a moment, until Ichiru began banging the pot again.

"Coming!" they shouted, walking to the back door and letting themselves in.

- x -

_**A/N: **__Please forgive me for not updating my other stories! Please tell me if it's okay or boring. It might have been boring since this is ONLY the prologue. If you don't like it, don't review and I'll delete it and go to my other stories. But I might not delete it. Sorry for the shortness, BTW. It's only two pages. Hope you like it?_

_Kyashii: I hope you like it! She worked hard, so please review! ;D_


End file.
